Hot Mess
by sevenfivetwo
Summary: One night at some club doesn't sound so bad. All you had to do was dance and drink and mingle, right? Bad summary. Rated M for later chapters. Due to chapter 4, Izaya/Kida is immensely suggested. R & R, please.
1. Prologue

I suck. I have, like, 3(?) other fics pending? Ughhh... D: I still need to finish thoseeeee...argh! Darn it. Sorreeeeeeeee... ;(

...elihwa sekat gnidaol ,tiaw esaelP

**Disclaimer:** _Durarara!_ ain't mine, for your information. The only way it would be mine, is in some far off fantasy of mine.

Anyhoo~ thanks for viewing, I hope you like it. Oh, and I appreciate the reviews, too. 'Cause the more reviews, the faster I'll update posts! And the more posts, the more there are finished fics! Sounds good, no?

Okay, seriously, for reals now.

* * *

Prologue:

At first I thought it was completely risk-free. I thought I would fall into some sort of fun stuff, dancing the night away. I thought I would be having the most fun I would ever have. Like someone would fire a gun in the midst of all the raving, and we all wouldn't mind because we were too busy drinking and laughing it off.

Okay, let's just say it all started from a call I got from a few of my friends. They invited me to a bar-club thing they said was completely safe, and that there was absolutely nothing to worry about because they were going too. How should I have reacted? I didn't know what the consequences were. The dangerous outcomes never once came to mind. I didn't know what would happen, so I said,

"Sure, why not?" Feeling the most excitement I've ever felt since the last time I've gone on a field trip in school-4 years ago. The excitement inside my body gave me butterflies and a sort of fluttering feeling I just couldn't ignore.

"Ah, perfect! I'll go tell Dotachin you said yes. Okay, I'll call you back!" and with that, the call was ended. The arrangements had been made. They were to pick me up at 8:00, expecting me to be prepared, and we'd drive there in Togusa's olive green van. Sounds good so far.

Later in the evening at 7:30, I dressed up in some sleek black slacks, wearing a white cotton v-necked shirt with a short onyx jacket on top. I quickly tied a yellow handkerchief around my neck to match my blonde hair. Eyeballing myself in the mirror, I hoped I looked at least somewhat appropriate for the party. Who'd want to show up in something completely irrelevant and awkwardly showy that you stood out like a sore thumb?

After a couple more minutes of indecisive choices of accesories, I heard my hippy ringtone. A short tune that happened to replay until I picked up. I slide my orange cellphone up and put it on speaker-mode.

"Hey, Erika," I greeted, sliding a gold ring on my left hand's middle finger and slipping a couple gold bracelets on both of my wrists. "You said you'd call when you got here."

"Yeah, I know what I said." she replied with a cheery voice, "So, um, why don't you open the door? That way I wouldn't have the trouble of ringing the doorbell."

A hesitation.

"...What are yo-oh! You're here already?" I gasped, "S-sure, I'll get the door." As I spoke (half-into-the-phone and half-across-the-house), I walked around my little humble home and reached for the knob. I pried the door open and it squeaks.

The otaku stood there, a smile plastered on her face, her dressing attire a black party gown. Well, maybe some of the design had changed, but it wasn't all that noticeable. You could hardly tell when the whole thing was black. Where'd she get it? Hot Topic?

"So you ready to go?" Erika's question hits a higher pitch, and I flinch at the echo of her voice in my phone. I decided to snap it closed so it would shut up. From the corner of my eye, I caught Erika smirk after she was done examining me.

"Yeah," I said, pointing behind me with a thumb, "Just let me go check to make sure everything's off."

"Sure, sure."

With casual approval, I hopped into each room, shutting off all the lights and all the electronic devices. Saves energy, saves money. The more money, the better. I checked my pockets for my wallet and my phone. Yup. They're there. I walk back to my front door and slip my orange converse on.

"Okay, I'm ready."

"Alrighty! Awesome!" She cheers, waving and signaling at Yumasaki and the others that I was set. "C'mon, let's go!" Erika springs off towards the van while I turned to close the door and reassure myself it was locked. I jogged to catch up with Erika.

Once I was beside the otaku in black, matching her pace, she grinned at me. A big ol' goofy smile. I couldn't tell what that grin meant, sarcastic or genuine, so I just grinned back.

"I like what you're wearing." she says cheekily, looking me up and down again. "You look so..." and mumbles the last part. I would've caught what she said if she hadn't snickered and suddenly hurried around the van to get inside. I shrug it off and jumped in too. Erika sat between me and Yumasaki, while Togusa-san drives and Kadota-san sat next to him. Togusa-san twists the key a couple of times. It grumbles to a start, and we began to move.

"Hahaha! Wouldn't it be so funny if something really horrible happened at the party like in _The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya_? Aliens and Espers and Time Travelers just appear out of nowhere or something?" Yumasaki joked, giggling and gesturing at Erika, who laughed along and added things like, "No, no, it's more like in _Death Note_! We're all 'woo-hoo!' Dancing and stuff, but then bam! We all drop dead!" They both started cracking up.

"Ne, ne, what if someone just turns into an akuma?" Yumasaki laughs.

"Hahaha, like they were disguised as humans?" Erika replies, "Yeah, that would be hilarious! _'Innocence activate!'_ much?"

"Help! We need an _exorcist_! Hahaha!"

"_Hey_! Quiet back there!" Kadota-san scolds, whirling around to face the two from the front passenger seat. Erika and Walker chuckled, but eventually followed his orders. They picked up their own manga from somewhere on the floor and began to flip through them. Erika with Loveless, and Walker with Full Metal Alchemist. I stared out the window the rest of the way, watching the streets and tall buildings pass by in a rush of colors while also waiting anxiously to get to our destination. Anticipation bubbled up inside me.

* * *

I have a lot of work to finish! Not much else to say, so thanks again! I really really wish you'd review! (possibly favorite, 'cause I love those too) So why don't ya, my sweets? Please? :D

Some Fun Facts about Kida Masaomi 'cause I'm such a stalker:

His...

Birthday: June 19  
Height: 170 cm  
Weight: 60 kg

**Next Chapter:** his favorite and least favorite subjects! Stay tuned~ ;D

**Preview:**  
_When we reached the tall and jazzy building, we straightened ourselves up, looking all adult-like. Well, maybe not Kadota-san or Togusa-san, since their regularly grouchy face expressions showed they were around the age 20. (No, it's _not_ an insult.) Erika and Walker weren't really paying attention, but for some reason unknown to me, they looked old enough. Basically, I was the only one that tried to hide my age-actually, I was the only one that wasn't old enough to even go in a club. Ha, like that was going to stop me..._


	2. Inside

You all hate me, don't you. Since I haven't updated basically _anything_, you're not leaving _any_ reviews! I'm sad now. No motivation. But I'll still continue for those _merciful people _who favorited this anyway. Thanks you guys~ I love you!

And by the way, I just wanted to apologize. For the updating thing, the way I made Kida-chan a little OOC, and just 'cause I suck so much. Hopefully I'll be forgiven? T_T

**Disclaimer:** I've been waiting for the day Durarara was mine. Nope. Still not mine.

Here we go~

* * *

Chapter 2: Inside

We parked somewhere in the back, I don't know, I'm not sure. Hard to tell because there were plenty of other cars there. In fact, we were pretty lucky to actually be able to find a parking lot space. Togusa-san said it was because his van was special, but I don't think any of us bought it.

So anyway, our little group of five weaved through the (never-ending) lot of vehicles, Erika and Yumasaki's mouths open and bickering again. (Probably referring to more anime and manga) For once, I could tell what Kadota-san was thinking: Why? I didn't hide my smile.

When we reached the tall and jazzy building, we straightened ourselves up, looking all adult-like. Well, maybe not Kadota-san or Togusa-san, since their regularly grouchy face expressions showed they were around the age 20. (No, it's _not_ an insult.) Erika and Walker weren't really paying attention, but for some reason unknown to me, they looked old enough. Basically, I was the only one that tried to hide my age-actually, I was the only one that wasn't old enough to even go in a club. Ha, like that was going to stop me.

As we entered, shuffling past the black-suited guard, I could hear the upbeat music blaring the stereos from inside. It was fast-paced and had lots of techno noises in it. You can probably hear it from across the street!

And the lights! They were flashing all sorts of colors: purple, blue, green, yellow, orange, red. I swear I could've gone blind at the sight. Especially when the room is completely dark without them. It makes the flickering hues stand out more.

"Ahaha! Yeah!" Someone hollered from among the crowd, which - I have got to say, - might even beat the music in sound level. Most likely.

There were metal pillars scattered along the building's walls, and tables evenly spread beside the bar counter. Groups of people gathered around certain spots. A huge flood of them on the dance floor, a few sitting at tables, a couple seperated into corners who did things that I'd rather not mention, and then us.

I gazed down at my feet, curious, at where I stood. The floor was tiled, some that lit up in party-hued lights, others that didn't. And there were lava lamps garnished on the tables sitting by the bar, - which I thought was pretty cool. Oh yeah, I totally forgot about the deejay. (Wow, I'm really bad at describing this place. But it really is amazing. I'm serious!)

"Whoa, there's like, a lot of people here," I joked, turning my head over to look at Erika and the others - who weren't there. "Ehhh?" Like one second, they're there, but in the next split second, they're gone! But they were standing right next to me the whole time, weren't they? Did they leave me? - How did I lose them?

I found myself shocked and paralyzed. My legs refused to move and my mind stopped ticking. The songs in the backround seemed to slow to a stop. What? My first time in a club and I've gotten myself caught up in some web of trouble already?

_I've had a little bit too much, much,_  
_All of the people start to rush, start to rush by~_

Frantically, I spun myself around in search of my wise friends. But all I saw were just more and more people coming in and coming out. None who I knew, that's for sure.

_Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone~_  
_What's going on on the floor? I love this record, baby, but I can't see straight anymore~_

I felt my insides knot up and my heart start racing. How could I have lost them? Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Yo! Kida-chan! Over here!"

_Erika? Thank god!_ I followed her voice, hope welling up in my body. The otaku's holler lead inside the large mass of people, but I didn't care. I desperately tried to make it through. My body rocked along with the rest of the congested crew, swaying from one side to the other. Her happy voice faded away and my heart sank. Where did she go? The disco horde shoved me as they swung with one another.

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm~_  
_Just dance, play that record, babe, da da doo-doo-mmm~_  
_Just dance~_

"Erika!" I cried out as the music roared through the huge amplifiers. But I doubt she could hear it over the vocalizing singer or the boisterous crowd. I doubt even the guy raving beside me can hear it! "Walker? Kadota-san?" I'm very persistant.

"Oi! What're you doing?" I felt a sudden strong grip on my wrist. The dancing gang and the lighting tiles disappeared before my eyes. I was dragged outside of the dance floor, I noticed. No one was pushing me like they did when they boogied endlessly.

"What? Huh? W-what happened?" My eyes traveled to meet dark forest green ones. Anger glinted in the man's irises. He wore a baggy sea blue hat, and his hair - poking out from under the hat, - was a shady brown. It was Kadota-san.

My heart flew back up from the pit of my stomach once I knew it was him. But when he sighed and let go of my arm, rubbing the bridge of his nose, it ebbed to the bottom once more.

"I knew it was a bad idea to bring you here..." He murmured to himself. I frowned and stared down at my orange shoes, too ashamed to look up at him. Too ashamed of myself. It was my fault, afterall. And I did try to apologize, but the best way the words came out was as a small cough. I choked on 'sorry' and wasn't able to send my miserably pitiful message. I didn't dare to glance up.

_I'ma buy you a drink, ooh, wee, ohh~_  
_I'ma take you home with me~_

Kadota-san disappointedly cleared his throat and patted me on my shoulder. He lead me to the counter of the bar by keeping his hand on my shoulder, while I stumbled over my own feet to keep up. I saw ahead of us that not many people sat at the bar. I wondered why.

Reaching our destination, we each pulled up one of the surrounding metal stools and plopped onto the red leather seats. Kadota-san still wasn't satisfied, I could tell. I kept my head turned from him and stared intently at my lap, my fingers dawdling with each other. I never realized how skinny they became.

_I got money in the bank~_  
_Shawty what you think 'bout that, I'll be in the grey Cadillac~_  
_We in the bed like ooh ooh ooh~_

"Bartender," Kadota-san called with a gruff, surly voice, "Get me a drink."

"Anything specific? Maybe a beer or a whiskey?" The bartender suggested casually. And as he spoke, I could hear a glass squeaking, - I imagined that he must have been wiping a goblet or something clean that it peeps like that.

"Ah, anything, whatever. I don't care." He orders.

The glass the bartender was washing was set down someplace, - I heard it go 'plop', like when I sat on my seat. The bartender crouches down to open the cupboards. He snatched all the ingredients to prepare Kadota-san's drink, metal encases and a variety of bottles of drinks. I listened to the sounds that you'd originally hear when they make alcoholic beverages.

"Here you are," the bartender declares after a few moments and a couple of songs. The glass was placed in front of Kadota-san, who grunts his thanks. He grabs it and gulps a quarter of it down. The brunette waves the bartender off.

"You, sir?" he asks, - I imagined them to be some other loner, or maybe a player, one of the two, - picking up his unfinished goblet to continue making it squeak. "Sir?"

I got curious as to who didn't answer, and looked up (away from Kadota-san still,) to find he was asking _me_. The bartender looked kind of aggravated that I didn't answer. I blink in surprise.

"Oh, um, sorry. I-I guess I'll have someth-"

"-something not alcoholic." Kadota-san ends, turning his head slightly to look at me. I kept a straight emotionless face and eventually nodded at them both. Was I not allowed to drink? Oh well. I figured he had his reasons, I had mine, and didn't say anything else.

The same goblet was set down in the same someplace, and the same bartender bent down to scoop some other ingredients up. I watched him turn around to snag a couple of other bottles of booze; maybe brandy or vodka, or even rum, I don't know.

He does all these things, shaking stuff in a metal container and pouring into goblets an orange liquid, while I just watched. It was kind of interesting, actually. The liquid swished to here and to there, it was entertaining, especially when you needed something to keep your mind occupied with. Kadota-san grumpier than he usually is, you've got to admit, is pretty damn scary.

He poured it into a glass, - just a regular glass, no special design or anything, - and set it down in front of me to drink with delight. I smiled him my gratitude and carefully held the glass with both of my hands.

"Thanks."

I smirk.

* * *

More Fun Facts about Kida Masaomi 'cause I'm still such a stalker:

His...

Favorite Subject: Language Arts  
Least Favorite: History

**Next Chapter:** his favorite and least favorite foods! Stay tuned~ ;D

**Preview: **_The young blonde drank and drank. He chugged down all the glasses he was granted with. Beside him, Kadota-san had looked as though he had drank enough. His head was inert on the table. _A hangover_. Or maybe he was just sleeping.  
_**  
**_As the boy requested for another glass, a man had come to sit on the seat next to him. He had a sly grin on his face, the kind that told anyone he was up to no good. And the man had black messy hair, blood-red eyes. _How suspicious_, would be the thought crossing one's mind. But in this case, that is no one. Right now, the two were the opposite of sober, after all._

**Credits to...**

Lady Gaga - _Just Dance  
_T Pain - _Buy You a Drink_

**Other Diclaimers: **I forgot about them in the prologue, sorry. But _D. Gray Man_, _Death Note_, _Loveless_, _Full Metal Alchemist_, and _the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya _are _way_ not mine.


	3. Everywhere

You know how this is way off from the real thing? Like in the anime/manga/light novel? Well, let's just say this happened somewhere after Saki got hurt. That way, it'll make sense...somewhat.

And sorry about the lateness of the update and about the OOC-ness of Kida! First of all, I was busy. (Maybe I should just put this on hiatus...) Kida is a little OOC 'cause I thought it was sort of fitting since he was 14 just turning 15 and so I was just thinking it was okay! Being young can get you in a heap of trouble sometimes-! *hyperventilates*

_But anyway!_

"It all happens here, folks! This is where all the action is that you've all probably expected from the beginning!" is what I'd _like to say_, but that's going to have to wait. The story will get there _eventually_. But if you want it now? You'll have to review!

**Disclaimer:** Owning _Durarara! _is too good to be true.

* * *

~~~  
POV Change to none

The young blonde drank and drank. He chugged down all the glasses he was granted with. Beside him, Kadota-san had looked as though he had drank enough. His head was inert on the table._ A hangover_. Or maybe he was just sleeping.

As the boy requested for another glass, a man had come to sit on the seat next to him. He had a sly grin on his face, the kind that told anyone he was up to no good. His hair was black and messy, his eyes blood-red. How suspicious, would be the thought crossing one's mind. But in this case, that is no one. Right now, the two were the opposite of sober, after all.

_X's on the back of your hands~_  
_Washed them in the bathroom to drink like the bands~_  
_And the set list, you stole off the stage~_  
_Has red and purple lipstick all over the page~_

"Get me a martini, why don't you?" He ordered casually with a small lift of his arm. The man's eyes drifted off to the blonde he neighbored while the bartender busies himself with a new order.

_B-b-bruises cover your arms~_  
_Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm~_  
_And the best is, no one knows who you are~_  
_Just another girl alone at the bar~_

On the verge of drunk, was the boy, it was almost pitiful. The man couldn't help but chuckle as he nods at the bartender his appreciation and takes a sip at his nicely fixed martini.

_Why, if it isn't..._

_~~~  
_POV Change to Kida Masaomi

"Hey," Whoa. When did this guy get here? Black hair, red eyes...? I recognize those features. They look so familiar, who is this?

Ow. My head pounds at my brain. Like a whack on the side of my skull, at the temples, sort of. Ugh. Thinking hurts...

_She wants to touch me, woo ooh~_  
_She wants to love me, woo ooh~_  
_She'll never leave me, woo ooh, woo ooh, ooh, ooh~_

"Hehe-hey," I slurred, trying hard to look at him straight. But for some reason, my body wasn't following. It just swayed freely on its own accord.

_Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho~_  
_Won't trust the ho, 'cause the ho won't trust me~_

"What's up?" he smirked. Why is this guy bothering me? I didn't know who he was. How annoying! Annoying...? If I'm annoyed, I need a drink. Where is my drink?

"'Tender! Ne, 'artender! M'thirsty..." My tongue feels like rubber. Why does my tongue feel like rubber? Is it attached to my tongue or something? Weeiiird...rubber tongue...

I snag the glass the bartender passed towards me and bend my head up, tipping the glass over my open mouth. The liquid fell down my throat, burning and kind of thick. Huh, funny. It didn't taste like that before. Maybe it's the rubber tongue's fault.

I lean on the counter, feeling sort of tingly inside. A fluttery butterfly feeling, it's hot. I feel sticky all of a sudden. I'm getting warm, I'm sweating bullets! Haha, that's funny.

~~~  
POV Change to none

The mysterious man couldn't get anything out of the blonde. Not even the usual 'I hate you' or 'get away from me' he'd usually detestfully spit at him. It was...different. And interesting. The mysterious man grinned.

"Ne, Kida Masaomi-kun, what do you say we hop onto the dance floor a bit?" He snakes his arm around the younger male, who raised a curious eyebrow in return. The man tightens his grip and pulls him closer.

"How'd y'know m'name?" Well, isn't that something. He can't talk straight, walk straight, or even think straight, but he still has those natural suspicions of the man. Same old, Kida-kun. Unique and unforgettable.

"Does it matter?" The information broker chuckled, sliding his hand down Kida's arm to interlace his fingers with his.

"Hehehe...I guess it doesn't." The boy leisurely replied, his eyes half-lidded and his tone completely lenient-sounding. The man just grinned and helped him off the chair. Kida touched the ground with his toes first, but by the time he stood on his feet, he stumbled on the other holding him. "-Oh! Ahahaha...hehehe, whoops!"

The blonde wraps - with the older one's assistance, - his other arm around his neck. A kind of hug, except a little more tangled.

"Ifyou know m'name, I should knowyours." Kida purred suddenly, tugging slightly at the man's clothes. "...m'kay?"

"Alright, alright. Let's make a deal." The man said, looking longfully in Kida's amber eyes. Kida nods for him to continue. "I'll tell you my name if you promise you won't run away."

"What?"

"I said I'll tell you my name if you won't run away." He repeats.

"Yeah, I know...but why would I run away?"

The man just grinned.

"Orihara Izaya." Izaya said casually, finally dragging the wobbling boy onto the dance floor and into the flood of people.

"...Orihara Izaya...?"

* * *

Reviewing = Faster updates! Wondering why the chapter is so short? Because there are _barely any reviews_! So review! Now! Please!

_More_ fun facts about Kida Masaomi because the fact that I'm still a stalker hasn't changed:

Favorite Food: Eating with girls  
Disliked Food: Eating with just guys

(I find that funny. XD)

**Next Chapter: **His interests/hobbies and his motto!

**Preview:**_ Weird how this guy's face is so familiar. Weirder how this guy's name is so familiar. I didn't know who he was. I think._

_The music I heard and the lights I saw got louder and brighter. I looked around at my surroundings. Oh, we're in the crowd now. My body swayed along to the song with everyone else. This way and that. One, two._

_I decided not doing anything wasn't going anywhere and copied someone's moves and style. (Well, tried is more fitting than copied, but I was dizzy, so it doesn't matter.) They were shaking their hip all wavy, like a humping dog or something. It was weird? I wondered at how that could possibly be a dance move, awkward and all, but decided I was the naive one around here and gave it a try..._

**Credits to...**

3OH!3 - _Don't Trust Me_


	4. Somewhere

Wow, I haven't been here since forever O_O Hehe, did you miss me? Just kidding~

So, first off, thanks to everyone who actually cares about "Hot Mess"! To tell you the truth, I haven't actually thought about the storyline myself! Haha, isn't that something to look forward to? But really, I appreciate the reviews and favorites. Means a whole lot to me.

Secondly, I'd like to apologize for missing my deadline. TAT I repeatedly told myself I'd have at least one chapter done by the first of July. ARGH. I missed it!

**Disclaimer:** Any chances that I own Durarara! are a million to none. A

Anyway, hope you like it and here we go!

* * *

~~~  
POV Change to Kida Masaomi

Weird how this guy's face is so familiar. Weirder how this guy's name is so familiar. I didn't know who he was..._I think_.

The music I heard and the lights I saw got louder and brighter. I looked around at my surroundings. Oh, we're in the crowd now. My body swayed along to the song with everyone else. This way and that. One, two.

I decided not doing anything wasn't going anywhere and copied someone's moves and style. (Well, tried is more fitting than copied, but I was dizzy, so it doesn't matter.) They were shaking their hip all wavy, like a humping dog or something. It was weird? I wondered at how that could possibly be a dance move, awkward and all, but decided I was the naive one around here and gave it a try.

"Oh, you're so cute!" Izaya exclaims, suddenly bringing me close to him. He cuts the distance that was once between us and pulls me into a tight embrace.

"What're ya doin'?" I asked in a slurred speech, my hands crawling over to his arms wrapped so squeezingly firm around me. My attempt at pulling him away was fruitless.

He pulls himself away, hands still intact with my waist. My own hands sustained their small grip on his wrists. Unawarely, he began to swing us in a left-to-right direction(s).

"Dance, won't you, Masaomi-kun~?" Izaya-san smiles. A look from his eyes told me he longs for something, but when I tried looking any further, my head continues to hurt. "Please? I'd love to watch. I'd even dance with you, if you'd like."

"Ahh, 'kay. If you say so." My speech was getting better. That's good to know.

~~~  
POV Change to none

Before dancing, he listens intently to the song for the beat. Fast-paced, fluid, and a somewhat hot song. It seemed like you had to dance intimately with someone else to match the song's pace. Luckily, the blonde had a partner. But it would be awkward, considering the fact he "didn't know" who his partner was.

Fluid, fast, and hot, he thought in his head as he swirled around on his heels. Everyone around did the same as he, who circled to face the same direction Izaya faced, back turned on him. The blonde steps rearward up towards Izaya, still shaking his hips with vigor.

Together, they flew into harmony and followed the beat. Shake here, shake there. Izaya somehow pulled them closer as they danced. The boy was oblivious to his routine, turning this way and that, the perspiration from dancing so swiftly making the heat between them grow.

He wiggles down near the man's legs, pulling himself back up by using Izaya's arms. (The man could've sworn he lost some blood from his nose just then.)

The music slowed down as it flew into a hot love kind of song.

_I fell in love with shawty when I seen her on the dance floor~_  
_She was dancing sexy, pop, pop, popping, dropping, dropping low~_

Coincidentially, the drunk blonde seemed to go along with the song's lyrics, tone, and pace. He danced sexily, popping, dropping hotly towards Izaya's ankles while at the same time not falling out of step. This got the information broker pondering to where he learned to dance like this.

_Never ever has a lady hit me on the first sight~_  
_This was something special; this was just like dynamite~_

Lifting himself up, Kida played around with Izaya. He held Izaya's hands and directed them to his rear. There, the information broker followed where the boy was going and slipped his fingers beneath the boy's butt pockets. They circled around the dance floor, feeling incredibly hot.

_Honey got a booty like pow, pow, pow~_  
_Honey got some boobies like wow, oh wow~_  
_Girl you know I'm loving your, loving your style~_

The two pranced over to the edge of the crowd without realizing it. Well, the blonde didn't realize it. Izaya might have been plotting something from the beginning like he always does.

_Check, check, check, check, check, checking you out like-_  
_Ooh (oooh) she got it all~_  
_Sexy from her head to toe~_  
_And I want it all, it all, it all~_

The song faded as Izaya leaned over the blonde to whisper in his ear, "Masaomi-kun."

His voice was chilling. Kida felt a shiver go down his spine. He pulled them closer as if for warmth.

He answers with a quiet and shaky, "Hmm?"

_Baby, let me love you down~_  
_There's so many ways to love ya_  
_Baby, I can break you down~_  
_There's so many ways to love ya_

"Where'd you learn to dance like this?"

Kida shook his hips. Obliviously and insanely near Izaya's crotch.

"Oh, I dunno...it just sorta came to me, I guess." He replies quietly, snaking his slender arms around the other's neck to try and attempt a tight, warm kind of hug.

_Got me like, oh my gosh, I'm so in love~_  
_I found you finally, it make me want to say-_  
_oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-_  
_Oh my gosh~_

"Wow, you're amazing." Izaya grins.

Kida was caught off guard. Chuckling, he raises an eyebrow and gives him a skeptical look.

"Hahaha, what are you saying now?" Kida smiles back, "It seems like this whole time you've been talking nonsense. You're joking."

"No, I'm not joking." He smirks.

By this time, they've made it to the shadowed side of the room. Not one person was seen in the back, where the music was quieter and the lights were dim. Neither, - or maybe just the blonde, - hadn't noticed the transition in setting.

Apparently, they were too engrossed with their conversation and their dance to notice the difference.

~~~  
POV Change to Kida Masaomi

_Grown up_  
_She just turned 16_  
_Stuck in the moment_  
_Dead in the scene_

When...? When did it get this dark? Where is everybody? Izaya-san is so close to my face. When were we this close to each other? Everything was happening too quickly, making it difficult to understand what was going on.

_And it's on tonight_  
_This is the life that you wanted right_  
_So turn off all the lights_

"Nnn, I-Izaya-san," I breathed as I felt him bend his head over my neck. His own breathing tickled me.

"What is it, Masaomi-kun~?" He cooed. I shuddered.

"We're a l-little close..."

_Dressed up just like a movie star_  
_At all the parties they'll know who you are_  
_Wouldn't it be great, to be fashionably late_  
_So why don't you wait, 'till you're sedated_

The arms I hung around him slowly retracted once I thought uncomfortable of the position we were in. But, unfortunately for me, Izaya-san had sustained the hold he had on my ass, keeping us together for however long he'd like. When he decides to let go was a time I knew wasn't soon...

"Hmm," Izaya-san had softly replied, "And you don't like how close we are."

I didn't think it was possible to get any closer than this. But if it _was_ possible, I'd say it'd be now; especially when Izaya-san gave a slight squeeze on my rear and simultaneously kissed at the corner of my jaw.

_Don't it feel like something's not right in his kiss tonight?_

"Hah...hnnnnm," I huffed, "N-not necessarily...but, ugh, you are kind of invading m-my space..."

He chuckles, pecking me on my neck, "Ah, well, I'm very sorry to hear that."

The small puffs of warm air escaping his mouth caress my skin, making all ends of my hair stand up. By that time, I had wished that we wouldn't go any further. But apparently, wishing only seemed to make the opposite happen.

_Yeah what I'm saying is do you, do you want to lose it all?_  
_Cause this is more than just a dance hall drug_  
_You can't wait to fall in love_

"Hmmnnn... W-wait..." I desperately tried to pull myself together and shove him off by force, but my arms just refused to comply. In fact, my whole body felt like jello!

"Wait...!" I silently shouted, "S-stop..."

As I made my miserable attempts, Izaya-san kept on going, to my horror. He slid his hand underneath my snow-white shirt. The hand was ice cold.

_All I'm saying is do you, do you want to learn to fly?_  
_Then you should pack it up and say goodbye_  
_Cause when the push comes to the shove_  
_It's just a dance hall drug_

"H-hnn...!"

My vision began to blur as my chest started to pound harder at me. All the emotions and thoughts I had inside my body swirled around in my head that I couldn't think.

The room felt like it was spinning...or maybe I was dizzy. I don't really know anymore. My legs wobbled as they grew weak.

_Step in and you can lock the door_  
_The candles are lit and the clothes on the floor_  
_You could take a chance on finding romance_  
_Now you're holding hands_  
_But he's got other plans_

"Hah...ah-I can't..." I trembled, falling onto him. "...I can't feel my legs."

"Oh~? Masaomi-kun's feeling numb already?" Izaya-san hummed in a familiar voice. "But we haven't even started yet~"

"I can't feel anything. I can't do this. Who are you?" I blabbered. At least I _thought_ I'd blabbered, but I guess the way my lips felt too wiggly or something prevented me from saying so.

Instead of the _'Okay, you're right. We should stop._' I was hoping for, Izaya-san had just muttered to himself,

"...must have been all the liquor he drank." Or that's what I think he said.

_Tick-tock, the clock is turning red_  
_The room won't stop spinning and thoughts in your head_  
_And it's too late_  
_You feel like you're making a big mistake_  
_You should've waited_

_Don't it feel like something's not right in his kiss tonight?_

* * *

Only one thing I've got to say right now, and it's: REVIEW or no more "Hot Mess"!

The last few facts about Kida Masaomi:

His...

Interests/Hobbies: Skirt chasing  
Motto: "Love is a leveler."

**Next Chapter:** We're moving onto Izaya with his birthday, height, and weight!

**Preview:** Ever since then, things had gotten out of hand for the innocent little blonde. He had fallen for one of the sickest of tricks, the worst traps. He had been captured by the one and only unique information broker, Orihara Izaya, when he was in the most impossible state to encounter him with. Being drunk and misled.

**Credits to...**

Usher feat. Will. - _OMG_  
Boys Like Girls - _Dance Hall Drug_

**Notice:** I was just kidding about the 'no more "Hot Mess"!' thing, y'know. But, reviews help me a lot. Like, it's not even funny. Help me get over 20 reviews, and I'll get another chapter done by two weeks! Over 30, I'll get another chapter by one week! ;D Get's it? The more reviews, alerts, and favorites, the better!

Thanks for viewing :)


	5. In or Out?

**A/N**: I've decided that maybe you guys have waited long enough, so...here you go! (Sorry for having you wait for so long...) A little surprise-sorta-present-slash-gift for all my reviewers, alerters, and favoriters! To tell you all the truth, I hadn't the slightest clue on what I was doing this chapter, so expect something surprising...

Thanks again for all the reviews and favorites! This is for you guys being really patient! I love you all! ;D

**Warnings:** Intimate action between two males (yaoi), foul language, an unexpected someone appears, and -surprise, surprise,- an underage drunkard! :D

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot line, story, and turns of events. Durarara belongs to Ryohgo Narita, respectively.

Enjoy and please review!

* * *

~~~  
POV Change to none

Ever since then, things had gotten out of hand for the innocent little blonde. He had fallen for one of the sickest of tricks, the worst traps. He had been captured by the one and only unique information broker, Orihara Izaya, when he was in the most impossible state to encounter him with. Being drunk and misled.

The blonde had basically surrendered to the man, because either way, he knew something bad was bound to happen sooner or later. And the sooner, the better, right? At least, that's what he thought. As he let Izaya continue his 'work', he gave up on his struggles and just let him do what he wanted. _What else could I have done anyway?_ He vaguely pondered to himself, _I know I can't make it out of this one..._

_Well my first kiss went a little like this~_  
_I said no more sailors,_  
_And no more soldiers~_

Hands travelled his body; his chest, his abdomen, his thighs, his rear, his everything! And the blonde didn't mind, not one bit. Alcohol can only do so much for you, can't it? Kida doesn't know anymore, and doesn't care.

Soon enough, he's lost both his black sweatshirt and yellow handkerchief that was on him just a minute ago.

_With your name in a heart~_  
_Tattooed up on the shoulders,_  
_Your kiss is like whiskey~_

Izaya licked at the blonde's suddenly exposed neck as he fiddled with one of Kida's nipples in an icy hand, roaming the rest of his body with the other. Then, the information broker takes it upon himself to suck at the blonde's neck, leaving multiple blotches of red all over his regularly clean collarbone. At the mere sight of it, Izaya nibbles on his bottom lip to stop himself from taking the boy right there. So badly, though, he'd really like to begin tapping...

_It gets me drunk~_  
_And I wake up in the morning with the taste of your tongue~_

From the corner of his sharp eyes, he saw something the color of amber brightly glint in the distance. It could have been of a big importance, but Izaya shrugged it off as part of the raving party lights. Pressing himself onto Kida, who was flushed for many reasons, he rubbed both of their erections together intimately and hotly. They each sweated bullets.

_In the back of the car~_  
_On the way to the bar~_  
_I got you on my list, (I got you on my list)~_

Then the same auburn-something gleamed at the pair again, but Izaya was too busy sticking his tongue down Kida's mouth to notice. He was glad he didn't see it, otherwise he'd lose the boy and turn him off. Izaya knew better. He was Izaya, after all.

~~~  
POV Change to Kida Masaomi

What the hell? Did I lose a shirt or something? Damn. I like wearing my shirt...haha, what am I talking about! Of course my shirt is off. My fans ripped it off of me and are selling it off _EBay_ for millions! Because I'm just that famous, duh.

As I thought on and on about endless random things, I felt something wet go up my body, and at the same time, something hot and moist go down into my pants. The wet thing tickled me and made me feel all...shiver-y. Haha.

_At the foot of the stairs,_  
_With my fingers in your hair,_  
_Baby, this is it~_

Something's touching me. They're touching me. There.

"Ah! I-I-wa!"

I felt my head fly backwards, my hair flipping away from my eyes, I could see clearer. Stars are seen on a regular basis, right? My blush deepened as I felt it go up and down on me, it was warm down there and hard. It's really hot and wrong and good all rolled into one. It felt good...?

What was it?

~~~  
POV Change to none

_She won't ever get enough~_  
_Once she gets a little touch~_  
_If I had it my way,_  
_You know that I'd make her say-_  
_Ooooooh~_  
_Ooooooh~_

There was something about that honey-hued glare that made Izaya so uneasy. He felt as though it was angrily sticking daggers into his back, and it doesn't help set the mood with Kida whatsoever. He was trying to _do_ something here!

"Mmaah! I-Iza-"

The information gulped down a lump in his throat as he swiftly moved his fingers to linger over the blonde boy's belt. He felt Kida shudder a bit, but that didn't stop him from unbuckling and discarding the velvet waistband. It dropped to the floor with a thud.

Izaya cranes over Kida's bare neck, causing the blonde's blood to run cold as he tickled his ear with his chilling cold breath. He was teasing him, and Kida didn't like it, detestably. His pair of thin blonde eyebrows furrow themselves as he unintentionally groans in Izaya's ear. A blush crept onto his beautifully featured face, Izaya nibbles on his ear.

_She won't ever get enough~_  
_Once she gets a little touch~_  
_If I had it my way,_  
_You know that I'd make her say-_  
_Ooooooh~_  
_Ooooooh~_

"Hm, Kida-kun, what lovely sounds you're making," The information broker taunted as he boldly roamed down the boy's body with his experienced hand. In return, Kida wrapped his arms around Izaya's neck and fisted his slender hands in his short black hair. And he made sure to do it _tightly_, so that he'd cause the information broker to grunt. Not that Izaya was bothered by it, _no_, he was fairly well enjoying it.

Meanwhile, in the same bar-club they were in, a particular twenty-three year old blonde rolls his frightful eyes of his at this absolutely disgusting pair he had coincidentally spotted before him. They were touching each other, and licking each other, and kissing each other, and _yuck_! What is that damn flea _doing_?

He felt his anger build up inside him, little by little, but most of the time, lot by lot. He was practically boiling, and he feared if he didn't do anything, all these innocent people would get hurt. And he didn't want that-Oh _dear god_, what is that fucking flea doing now?

The nicely dressed blonde felt his eyebrow twitch as he saw that damn flea shove his damn hand in that boy's sleek black pants. The boy forcefully shut his pretty little eyes to a squint, his face in a tight knot between confusion, anger and pleasure all rolled into one. His lips formed an adorable 'o', while the flea watched, amused.

What did Shizuo do to deserve this torture?

"Dammit! That flea...what does he think he's doing?" Came his angry growl, grimacing. He really couldn't take the sight of them together like that, he really could not! If Shizuo attempted at looking away, his eyes would draw themselves back at them and he hated it.

Izaya grinned maliciously at the blonde boy as he jerked his damn hand up and down, back and forth. Stroking the boy successfully, with the boy groaning again, he pulled them closer with his free arm and began licking at the bare neck he had gained access to. The boy moaned deliciously, by the looks of it, and Izaya chuckled.

_'Why?_' Shizuo thought, _'Why, oh why, tonight, of all nights? Why here, of all places?_'

"Dammit!" He muttered irritatedly, balling his strong hands into fists. His eye gleamed at the two once more, aimed specifically at Izaya. Then Shizuo noticed something as his eyes stealthily flickered to the boy biting his swollen bottom lip, and fearfully quivered in the flea's grip.

_'That kid..._' Shizuo pondered and tsked, his eyebrows knitting themselves agitatedly. _'Why's he here in the first place? If he knew better, he'd have stayed home and spent his time wisely. ...but now..._now_, he's become that bastard's _sex _slave!_' Shizuo stomps his foot.

The surrounding adults part from him, hearing the threatening stomp, in fear of anything and everything. It was smart of them to do, because what Shizuo does next is something for everyone to be frightened of.

He snapped.

* * *

**A/N:** Surprised? I told you so! Didn't think anyone else would be there, huh? Oh well~ You thought wrong~! So...yeah, sorry for the OOC-ness, and stuff like that. And this was sort of rushed because I kinda forgot about this fanfic..._hurhur_.

Oh, and by the way, this is the closest thing to smut I've ever ever EVER written. So please excuse any mistakes I've made. But do feel free to correct me, because reviews are highly appreciated! Favorites are recommended, and any help with my writing is fine too, as long as you keep off the flaming and the rudeness. Thanks.

Some fun facts about Izaya Orihara:

His...

Height: 175cm  
Weight: 58kg  
Birthday: May 4

(Why, do you think, does Izaya weigh less than Kida? OAO)

**Next Chapter:** Izaya's general likes and dislikes! Aren't you excited? And does anyone even _READ THIS_?

**Preview: **_Is it just me, or was there a crash just now? Huh. Well, all I know is that the warm lips abruptly parted from my heated body, leaving my skin to chill. Izaya looked to the side and I immediately wondered what was the cause of it._

_I swiveled my head around to face the commotion to find a fuming blonde staring us down with burning amber eyes. It was terrifying to see. His eyes glinted and his nostrils seemed to flare._

_"Heh, what's Shizu-chan doing here?" I heard Izaya-san mutter with an excited look on his face. _'Shizu-chan'_?_

**Credits to...**

3OH!3 feat. Ke$ha - _My First Kiss_

**A/N:** Reviews are (very very very and) highly appreciated! (I love reviews! I love anyone who reviews!) Favorites are recommended, and any help with my writing is fine too, as long as you keep off the flaming and the rudeness, thanks.

Hope you guys liked it and thanks for viewing :) I'll try to make new chapters at a faster time! _Review_, it'll help me speed things up!


End file.
